1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stepping assist for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a retractable vehicle step which is movable between a retracted or storage position and an extended position in which it functions as a step assist into the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known to add a running board or similar fixed stepping assist to the side of a motor vehicle, especially to a vehicle with a relatively high ground clearance. However, these fixed running boards and other stepping assists have had several drawbacks. First, a fixed running board is often too high to act as a practical stepping assist and is therefore not very effective in reducing the initial step height for the vehicle user. In addition, when using a relatively high running board, the user is likely to hit his or her head while climbing into the vehicle cab. Furthermore, a fixed running board often extends a significant distance from the side of the vehicle, and can be a source of dirt or grime that rubs onto the user""s pants or other clothing as the user steps out of the vehicle onto the ground surface. Such a fixed running board is also frequently struck when the owner of an adjacent parked vehicle opens his door. Finally, a fixed running board or step reduces the ground clearance of a vehicle, and can often be damaged or torn off entirely when the vehicle is used for offroad driving.
Accordingly, a vehicle step which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, a retractable step for use with a vehicle comprises a stepping member having a stepping deck, a first arm, a second arm, a motor and a stop. The first arm has a first end pivotally attached to the vehicle, and a second end pivotally attached to the stepping member. The second arm also has a first end pivotally attached to the vehicle, and a second end pivotally attached to the stepping member. The motor is drivingly connected to the first arm such that a rotation of the motor causes rotation of the first arm about its first end and moves the stepping member from a retracted position to an extended position, or vice versa. The stop is located within the range of motion of the second arm such that the second arm bears against the stop when the stepping member is in the extended position. The first and second arms are situated such that the first arm is loaded in compression and the second arm is loaded in tension when the stepping member is in the extended position and a load is placed upon it.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a forward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a forward upper connection width, and a rearward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a rearward upper connection width. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a rigid step member having a stepping deck. The step member is pivotably connected to the forward planar linkage along a forward lower connection width, and is pivotably connected to the rearward planar linkage along a rearward lower connection width and on a side of the forward planar linkage opposite the stepping deck. The stepping deck is substantially wider than any of the forward upper connection width, the rearward upper connection width, the forward lower connection width, and the rearward lower connection width.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is of sufficient width to provide a step for persons desiring to enter either of the doors.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame and a step member having a stepping deck. The retractable step assist further comprises at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck extends in front of each of the doors when in the deployed position.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and a forward rigid arm and a rearward rigid arm connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The step member is pivotably connected to the rearward rigid arm at a rearward pivotable connection and the step member rotates downward about the rearward pivotable connection as the step member moves to the deployed position.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping member further comprises a support bracket rigidly connected to the stepping deck and connected to the arms opposite the stepping deck. The support bracket is oriented at an angle to the stepping deck.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, a method of improving access to a vehicle through a door of the vehicle, comprises attaching a rigid frame to the vehicle, and connecting a stepping member having a stepping deck to the frame via at least two rigid arms. This is done so that the stepping member is moveable between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position wherein the stepping deck is situated along the side of the vehicle below the door. In the method the stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assembly comprises a step member having a stepping deck and a bracket extending inboard from the stepping deck. The assembly further comprises a first unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface, A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a first thickness, and the first support arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, a maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a first width and the first width is substantially greater than the first thickness. The assembly further comprises a second unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface. A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a second thickness. The second support arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, and a maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a second width. The second width is substantially greater than the second thickness. The first support ann and the second support ann arc connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis and a second axis, respectively. The first support arm and the second support ann are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the bracket about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively, the Loath axis being located inboard from the third pivot axis. The first support arm and the second support ann allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position The stepping deck further comprises an upper surface which defines a plane for supporting at least the forefoot of a user. The angle of the plane with respect to the horizontal varies as the step member moves between the refracted position and the deployed position. The first axis is spaced from the third axis by a first distance, and the second axis is spiced from the fourth axis by a second distance. The first distance and the second distance are unequal. The bracket is entirely supported by the first support arm and the second support ann when the step member is in the deployed position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a step member having a stepping deck and a support bracket portion extending inboard from the stepping dock. The step assist further comprises a first unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and art outboard surface, and a maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a first thickness. The first support arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, a maximum district between the first side and the second side defining a first width. The first width is substantially greater than the first thickness. The step assist further comprises a second unitary support arm defining arm inboard surface and an outboard surface, and a maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a second thickness. The second support inn defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, and a maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a second width. The second width is substantially greater than the second thickness. The first Support ann and the second support ann are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first pivot axis and a second pivot axis, respectively. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third pivot axis and a fourth pivot axis, respectively. The fourth pivot axis is located inboard from the third pivot axis. The first support sun and the second support ann allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The stepping deck further comprises an upper surface which defines a plane for supporting at least the forefoot of a user. The angle of the plane with respect to the horizontal varies as the step member moves between the refracted position and the deployed position. The first pivot axis is spaced from the third pivot axis by a first distance, and the second pivot axis is spaced from the fourth pivot axis by a second distance. The first distance and the second distance are unequal. The support bracket portion provides a recessed area into which the first support arm is inserted at the third pivot axis.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a step member having a stepping deck and a support bracket portion extending inboard from the stepping deck. The step assist further comprises a first unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface, and a maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a first thickness. The first support arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, a maximum distance between the first side and the second side defining a first width. The first width is substantially greater than the first thickness. The step assist further comprises a second unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface, and a maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a second thickness. The second support arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side, and a maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a second width. The second width is substantially greater than the second thickness. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first pivot axis and a second pivot axis, respectively. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third pivot axis and a fourth pivot axis, respectively. The fourth pivot axis is located inboard from the third pivot axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The stepping deck further comprises an upper surface which defines a plane for supporting at least the forefoot of a user. The angle of the plane with respect to the horizontal varies as the step member moves between the retracted position and the deployed position. The first pivot axis is spaced from the third pivot axis by a first distance, and the second pivot axis is spaced from the fourth pivot axis by a second distance. The first distance and the second distance are unequal. The support bracket portion provides an opening in an upper surface of the support bracket portion into which opening the first support arm is inserted at the third pivot axis.
All of these and other embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. This and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment or embodiments disclosed.